This invention relates to a cartridge receiving casing, and more particularly to a cartridge receiving casing used for transporting or storing a disc cartridge including a disc-like medium such as, for example, an optical disc, a magneto-optical disc or a floppy disc; a tape cartridge including a tape-like medium such as, for example, a DAT or a digital compact cartridge (DCC); or the like while receiving it therein.
In general, a cartridge is transported, stored or sold while being housed or received in a cartridge receiving casing. A cartridge receiving casing used for this purpose is constituted by an upper casing member and a lower casing member joined to each other and provided on one side thereof with an access opening through which the cartridge is inserted into or taken out of an interior of the casing.
Also, such a conventional cartridge receiving casing is provided therein with a holder or holders for holding the cartridge in the casing to prevent it from falling off from the casing.
Unfortunately, the cartridge receiving casing fails to permit the cartridge to be readily taken out of the casing once the cartridge is received in the casing.
A cartridge receiving casing which is constructed so as to solve the problem is proposed as disclosed in Japanese patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 279484/1992. More particularly, the cartridge receiving casing proposed is so constructed that the casing is provided with an opening through which an operation of taking a cartridge out of the casing is carried out. The cartridge is forced by a finger inserted through the opening, to thereby be removed from the casing.
The proposed cartridge receiving casing facilitates removal of the cartridge therefrom, however, it causes damage to both an inner surface of the casing and the cartridge due to friction between the cartridge and the casing because the cartridge is forced through the opening during removal of the cartridge from the casing.
Also, the cartridge is caused to be pressedly contacted with the inner surface of the casing depending on the manner of forcing the cartridge through the opening, so that removal of the cartridge from the casing is failed.